


The Morning After

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, SWAT 2003
Genre: Angst, Brian Gamble - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Drabble is based off this writing prompt http://pinterest.com/pin/285486063854765027/ </p>
<p>Brooke, now alone after Brian's death has to deal with the aftermath of him turning on the people he once called friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

The morning sunlight flooded Brooke's bedroom coaxing her from her slumber. Normally this was her favorite part of the day. It was the start of a new day full of new adventures especially now with baby Ella ruling the roost. But this morning was tainted, this morning signified the start of her life without Brian and that last night wasn't a dream he was really gone.

The life of a cops wife isn't always an easy one the fear of weather or not your husband was going to come home always living in the back of your mind. You never wanted to see that black sedan pull up to your house with two uniforms coming to tell you your husband died in action. Brooke thought she was finally done with that life after Brian was fired from SWAT. At least that's what she thought until that black sedan pulled up to her house at one in the morning. This time there were no we're sorry for your loss but instead it was an interrogation. 

Brooke rolled over looking at Brian's now empty side the questions the cops had thrown at her still running through her mind. "Was she aware of what he was planning? Did she know why he would do this and did she help him?" Brooke had no clue what Brian was planning, that was one thing Brian was good at keeping secrets, especially if he knew those secrets would effect her and Ella. 

Brooke heard Ella starting to stir over the baby monitor, her little sweet voice calling for Brian, the sound breaking her already fragile heart. How was she ever going to explain this to Ella, how was she going to tell her daughter that her father did the unthinkable in the name of giving her a better life. These questions ran over and over in her mind as she walked into Ella's room. Ella stood in her crib, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement when she saw Brooke walk in. 

"Momma, momma." Her little smile lighting up the room. 

"Good morning my sweet girl." Brooke lifted Ella up out of her crib, holding her close in her arms gently kissing the top of her head. Her tears now streaming down her cheeks at the thought of Ella never getting the chance to know the man her father really was. He was the man that cared so much about his job he would do anything and everything in his power to clean up the streets even if it meant braking all the rules. He was the man who would make a complete ass of himself just to get Brooke to smile when she was feeling sad, the man who could also frustrate her at the drop of a hat. And he was the same man who brought her chicken noodle soup and strawberry ice cream at three in the morning because baby Ella was making her crave it while she was pregnant. Now all of that will be tainted because of one mistake. 

Brooke laid Ella down in her bed then slid in next to her. Ella looked over at Brian's side of the bed and called out "dada, dada." Brooke swept her hand along Ella's cheek, trying to fight back her sobbing. 

"My sweet girl, I'm sorry but daddy's gone..." She paused trying to calm herself. "Daddy's not coming back to us." She couldn't hold it back anymore and her tears started flowing again. She pulled Ella back into her arms softly rubbing her hand along the back of her head and gently rocking Ella. Brooke laid there holding the last piece of Brian she had left.


End file.
